


What happens in the doctorates breakroom...

by Linisen



Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, But just a little, Doctorate Yuuri Katsuki, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, For 18+ On Ice Bingo, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Professor Victor Nikiforov, Topping from the Bottom, preheat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Read anything interesting?” Yuuri asks, voice low. Victor feels mesmerized by his movements, watching as Yuuri rounds the low coffee table. Yuuri looks amazing, smells amazing, and he’s so close.“Not really,” Victor admits as Yuuri places one knee on the couch next to his thigh, grabbing the magazine and placing it on the table before fully straddling Victor’s lap. This is bad, this is definitely not prohibited and if anyone saw them like this they would both get suspended. Victor should say something, but he doesn’t want to, as he watches Yuuri slowly sink down to rest against his thighs.“Mh,” Yuuri moans, exposing his collar-clad neck slightly in invitation. Victor is so weak for him, unable to not take whatever Yuuri is giving him. He leans in slowly, letting his nose trail the soft blue collar covering Yuuri’s scent gland, pressing closer to where the scent is the strongest. God how he wants to sink his teeth in there. He’ll be good though, but to prove his point, he lets his teeth scrape above the collar, making Yuuri shiver in his embrace.“Vitusha,” he breathes, rutting slowly against Victor’s thighs as the scent of aroused omega surrounds them. “I need you, now.”





	What happens in the doctorates breakroom...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my first piece for the 18+ on Ice Discord server event ‘BINGO’. The event contains of each participant getting a bingo card and then create as much content as they want for the prompts on it. My goal is to make a fic for all 25 squares in the card and you can find the rest of my fics for the event [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800). A huge thank you to [Bearixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt) for setting this up. Coming up with all the ideas have been so much fun, and it’s been great brainstorming them in the server with all you lovely people there. I adore all of you. 
> 
> The prompt that inspired this piece was 'Topping from the bottom' and I just had to make Yuuri ruin Victor and his pants in a college office breakroom. Obviously. 
> 
> If you love YOI and you’re looking for an amazing place to hang out with, with some amazingly kind, warm and funny people you’re welcome to join the server by following this [link](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB)
> 
> Beta done by the lovely [takeitoffhemmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo)

Victor sighs as he rests back against the soft green breakroom couch. This is not how he thought he would spend this day, but since Yuuri insisted Victor complied. It would not do to upset his boyfriend at this point in time after all. Yuuri is buzzing around in his office down the hall from the breakroom, and Victor can clearly hear it as he sits on the couch facing the hallway. He hears Yuuri humming and keys on his computer tapping, papers flipping and books being moved, being placed in his bag. 

The rest of the breakroom and office hallway is empty, the other doctorates probably gone for the summer. Even if the college isn’t on break yet, it’s rarer and rarer to run into someone now that the term is over. Even Victor’s building, where the literature professors sit, is gaping empty. Yuuri’s office is located on the other side of campus from Victor’s, in the healthcare science building, and Victor is rarely here on any other business than to meet Yuuri. 

They’ve been an official couple for about eight months now, and Victor has never been happier in his life. They met during Yuuri’s first month as a doctorate at the college, at a mandatory principal's speech. Victor had noticed Yuuri instantly as he walked in late, and had made sure to make is way over to introduce himself. Yuuri blushed but taken his offered hand, which Victor had quite shamelessly kissed in the middle of the entire faculty, deepening the omega’s blush crimson. They had talked over the provided coffee and cake, and when Victor left he felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach the rest of the day. After that he made sure to greet and talk to Yuuri at least three times a week, preferably daily. He stopped to greet him in the hallways, taking detours to the C building where the health care science department is located, even though he had no business there, ever. 

After a few impromptu coffee dates, where Victor ‘accidently’ ran into Yuuri in the halls and asked if he could buy him a cup in the campus cafeteria, he managed to summon the courage to ask Yuuri on a real date. The omega had blushed a pretty pink over the bridge of his nose and agreed, and when Victor picked him up from his apartment from one of the more run down parts of town, nothing like Victor’s high end flat with a view, the omega had been wearing a lace top with sheer sleeves and dark tight jeans, and Victor had been the one blushing all through dinner, his heart racing every time he looked at Yuuri.

The conversation flowed easily and Yuuri opened up slowly, showing how passionately he felt about his research field in IT services in health care and how it could provide safe and cheap care for those who needed it the most, cutting down unnecessary and expensive trips to the hospital and healthcare center. Victor felt enraptured with him as he explained, feeling how he fell more and more for the omega with every word he spoke. He’d walked Yuuri to his door after the dinner, earning a sweet kiss on his cheek before Yuuri disappeared into the dark and rundown stairwell leading up to his apartment. Victor felt conflicted as he drove away, since the kiss was one of the sweetest things he’d ever received, leaving him breathless. Still, letting an omega he wanted to take care of disappear up into a building Victor’s inner alpha was screaming was unsafe felt dreadful, and all Victor could do was bite his lip and bide his time. 

He greeted Yuuri the next morning with a bouquet of roses to place in his all but empty office space, books barely covering half of the shelves. Yuuri thanked him with a kiss to his other cheek, and Victor had been floating as if on a cloud for the rest of the day. 

The number of dates grew, and as they got to know each other Victor fell even more in love with Yuuri. It was so easy, almost impossible not to, and Victor revelled in every step they took forward, heart aching when Yuuri pulled back. It took time, but eventually Yuuri admitted to never having had a serious relationship before, and his fears of not being enough for Victor caused him to sometimes pull back from the alpha. Victor had assured him that he’d never met anyone he felt this strongly for before, and that they could take it at any pace Yuuri felt comfortable with. Yuuri relaxed more into their relationship after that, and it wasn't long until they grew closer, mentally and physically. Every kiss Victor got felt like heaven. Every time Yuuri touched him made him leavitate, and when, after months of dating, Yuuri took initiative to move their relationship to a deeper physical one Victor thought he would pass out from how wonderfully sexy his boyfriend was. A four months had passed since then, and now they’re about to be facing something new as a couple. 

There is another reason Victor can clearly tell Yuuri is there in his office, not too far from him, and it’s the sweet, mouthwatering scent of pre heat that's basically filling the area. This is the reason why Victor wanted to stay at home today, and not go up to the omega’s college office to grab his research materials. If Victor had gotten to decide, they would have stayed in Yuuri’s amazingly crafted nest all day cuddling. Victor would have fed Yuuri all the treats he could think of to make sure Yuuri was prepared for the coming heat, and he would have let his inner alpha preen over how wonderful it was to take care of his omega, to fully direct his attention to him and him alone. Yuuri’s heat seems to be approaching a little faster than expected, and Yuuri hadn’t brought his books and computer that he wanted to have with him at the apartment for post heat, when he was recuperating. Victor had agreed that they could go, only if he could come with. The idea of being separated from Yuuri at this point, the omega his body has already decided is his mate, sends uncomfortable shivers down Victor’s spine. 

This will be the first heat they spend together, and even if they aren’t bonded yet, Victor considers Yuuri as his, and him as Yuuri’s. They’ve discussed bonding, and Yuuri is a bit apprehensive. Not because he’s not sure about what he feels about Victor, he’s assured him. He loves Victor he vows, with determined eyes and soft kisses. He’s worried Victor will change his mind, which Victor firmly believes he won’t. Still, if Yuuri wants to wait they will wait. There’s no one else Victor wants anyway. Yuuri trusting him with his heat is just a step in Yuuri becoming more comfortable, and even if they’ve decided Yuuri is going to keep his collar and cuffs on during it, Victor can’t wait to take care of him. 

He sips the last of his now cold coffee, flipping the pages of the magazine in his lap and gazing through articles about geriatric aids, computer games to help kids get through invasive care and educational courses for nurses and orderlies. Hopefully Yuuri will be done soon and they can go back home. Victor really doesn’t want anyone to smell him like this. He lets his nose pull in another whiff of Yuuri’s cherry blossoms and sandalwood scent, and promptly freezes. It’s much more prominent now than a few minutes ago, and closer. He looks up from the magazine immediately and sees his beautiful omega standing in the door to the breakroom, shoulder and hip leaning against the doorframe. His dark hair is resting softly against his forehead, glasses perched on his nose and eyes blazing with lust. Victor sucks in a breath as the scent of aroused omega washes over him. It’s not heat yet, Victor knows, but it’s still making his cock fill fast. Yuuri’s in a soft looking tunic, one that ends just mid thigh. It’s not what he usually wears to work, but then again they’re just here to collect some things. Victor isn’t wearing his usual suit either, exchanged for slacks and a dark grey cashmere shirt. He can see Yuuri rub his thighs together slowly, and the scent of slick starts to fill the air. Fuck. 

“Read anything interesting?” Yuuri asks, voice low. He’s swaying his hips as he moves closer to the couch, steps slow. Victor feels mesmerized by his movements, watching as Yuuri rounds the low coffee table while Victor tries to compose himself. It’s all but impossible. Yuuri looks amazing, smells amazing, and he’s so close. 

“Not really,” Victor admits as Yuuri places one knee on the couch next to his thigh, grabbing the magazine and placing it on the table before fully straddling Victor’s lap. This is bad, this is definitely not prohibited and if anyone saw them like this they would both get suspended. Victor should say something, but he doesn’t want to, as he watches Yuuri slowly sink down to rest against his thighs, eyes dark with lust. Victor’s hands come to rest low on his hips, gripping slightly to move Yuuri closer into his lap. 

“Mh,” Yuuri moans, exposing his collar-clad neck slightly in invitation. Victor is so weak for him, unable to not take whatever Yuuri is giving him. He leans in slowly, letting his nose trail the soft blue collar covering Yuuri’s scent gland, pressing closer to where the scent is the strongest. God how he wants to sink his teeth in there. He’ll be good though, but to prove his point, he lets his teeth scrape above the collar, making Yuuri shiver in his embrace. 

“Vitusha,” he breathes, rutting slowly against Victor’s thighs as the scent of aroused omega surrounds them. “I need you, now.”

Victor’s grip on his hips tightens and he pulls back, ready to stand and take them home. Yuuri doesn’t move though, doesn’t seem to plan to move at all. Instead Yuuri’s thumbs caresses down Victor’s neck to his scent glands, making Victor let out a breathy moan as he presses against them. 

“Let’s get you home darling,” Victor says as his eyes fall shut under Yuuri’s ministrations, feeling Yuuri press even further into his lap, pressing against his hardening confined cock. 

“No,” Yuuri says determinedly, and Victor’s eyes fly open, blinking as he watches Yuuri smirk, leaning closer. “I want you to take me right here,” Yuuri breathes against his ear, breathy and low before he licks a stripe below his ear, pressing his ass against Victor’s crotch, hard. 

“Yuuri,” Victor gasps, Yuuri’s scent filling his nose. He can feel the omega’s lips kissing down his neck down to his scent gland, wrapping his plump lips around it and sucks. Victor’s hips buck up, arousal clouding his mind as the need to bury himself inside of Yuuri’s wet heat takes over. “We could get in trouble,” Victor weakly protests, even as his hands start to trail down Yuuri’s ass to squeeze. Yuuri lets go of his scent gland with a pop, rutting firmer into Victor’s lap. 

“Don’t care,” Yuuri admits, moving to the other side of Victor’s neck as he continues to rock in Victor’s lap. “I was in there thinking of all the things you are going to do to me this coming week and I can’t wait for it.” 

Victor shivers, Yuuri rising slightly in his lap, making the tunic slide up his plump ass. Yuuri has the best ass Victor has ever seen, and he’s spent many mornings in bed just eating Yuuri out so he can bury himself in it. Victor caresses the soft newly exposed skin, letting his hands caress lower till he touches what he knows is black lace, completely soaked with slick. Victor lets out a moan, fingers pressing underneath the lace to trail further down towards Yuuri’s entrance. 

“Yes alpha,” Yuuri sighs, mouth leaving Victor’s neck to tip his head back, eyes closed as an aroused flush rises on his cheeks. Victor can feel Yuuri’s cock strain against the tunic, rubbing against Victor's stomach as Yuuri ruts. God, he’s breathtaking. 

“What do you want me to do to you, Yuuri?” Victor asks, purposely avoiding Yuuri’s entrance to caress up again, teasing. Yuuri whines, rutting his erection against Victor stomach again as he squirms, clearly trying to get Victor’s fingers to where he wants them. 

“Fill me up,” Yuuri sighs, eyes opening slowly to pin Victor under their lust filled gaze. “Fuck me on that large alpha cock of yours till I scream.” 

Victor bites his lip as a whine escapes his throat. He’s barely holding on to his sanity, and soon, he knows it’s going to snap. Yuuri seems to notice too, because one of those dangerous smirks curls on his lips and he leans forward until his lips are just a breath from Victor’s.

“I want to come back after my heat and know how good you fucked me on this couch. I want to look at it and remember how it felt to have you deep inside me, filling me completely,” Yuuri grabs his hand then, and Victor follows his guidance until one finger presses against Yuuri’s hole, slowly sinking in.

“Vitushaa,” Yuuri sighs as he sinks down on the digit, and Victor feels as if locked in place as he feels Yuuri’s body opening up around his finger, sinking further until he bottoms out. Yuuri gasps, and Victor feels slick run down his hand as Yuuri’s hole clenches around his finger. “Mmh,” Yuuri moans, pressing his lips against Victor’s upper one, rising slightly to sit back down again. “Stretch me alpha, make me ready for your cock.” 

“Fuck,” Victor breathes against Yuuri’s lips, guiding another finger to his wet and puffy entence, pressing it against his rim without pushing in. Yuuri bites his lip softly, making Victor lose concentration and push the finger in anyway, just like he suspects Yuuri wanted. 

“Mhh,” Yuuri moans as the finger stretches him and Victor looks up from where his head is resting against the couch’s backrest at his lovely boyfriend, fucking himself open on Victor’s fingers. His hand is tangling in Victor’s hair, gripping tight as he rises and falls on the fingers, breaths coming out as breathy moans. Victor twists his hand slightly, reangling his fingers inside Yuuri, and the omega gasps out his name, eyes rolling back as he sinks himself down on Victor’s fingers again, moaning everytime Victor’s fingers graze that spot inside him. 

“Another,” Yuuri demands, and Victor complies, pressing a third finger into Yuuri, stretching him to take his cock. Victor is almost painfully hard watching Yuuri, hips twitching as he longs for friction, to push into that heat he knows will feel so good. Yuuri continues to set the pace, and Victor is all too happy to watch, feel the warm slick gush out of Yuuri, feel him clench around his fingers, see the lust in his eyes and smell the arousal in his scent. Know that he’s the only one who gets to have Yuuri like this. It makes his inner alpha preen, and he vows that someday he’ll be able to show Yuuri just how much he adores him, how much he loves and appreciates him. How much he truly wants them to spend the rest of their lives together. For now though, he can make Yuuri feel amazing. 

Yuuri’s hands travel down Victor’s abdomen at the same time as he leans forward, lips moving down his jaw and throat. Yuuri’s hands find the buttons of his pants quickly and works them open with skilled fingers, all the while his teeth scrape against Victor’s scent gland. Victor can feel Yuuri’s fingers brush against his hard cock as he pulls his pants open, and then push his underwear out of the way, a wonderfully teasing feeling that’s only making Victor ache for more. 

“Yuuri,” Victor sighs, almost begs, as he feels his hard cock springs free from the confinement of his pants, bobbing up against his stomach as Yuuri continues to slowly rock on his fingers. Yuuri’s lips leaves his skin and the omega slows his pace and straightens, looking down into Victor’s exposed crotch. 

“Mmh,” he moans, licking his lips. It makes Victor’s cock jump by the implication. Yuuri sees it, of course, and pries his eyes off Victor’s all but leaking member to lock eyes with him again. “Let me help you with that, alpha.”

He slides off Victor’s fingers and then off his lap, seating himself between Victor’s legs. He places one hand on the inside of each thigh, guiding them fully open so he can fit in between them. Victor pants, just looking at Yuuri on his knees like this makes him tremble with want, and he almost subconsciously moves his hand to his cock. Yuuri slaps it away with a sweet smile, leaning in to rub his cheek against Victor thigh, breaths ghosting over Victor’s exposed erection, making the alpha let out a whimper. 

“Let me,” Yuuri says. It’s not a question, but Victor has no reason to say no. Yuuri moves closer, one hand wrapping around the base of his cock to steady it, before licking a stripe from base to tip. The wet heat feels delicious, and Victor moans loudly as his head tips backwards, eyes rolling back. Yuuri repeats the motion again, and no matter how good it feels Victor has to push himself up so he can look. Yuuri’s eyes are dark and dangerous when they meet his, and as if to ruin him completely. And the omega knows, with how amazingly confident he is as he opens his mouth and sucks the head of Victor’s cock in. 

“Fuck,” Victor moans, chest heaving as his hands come to rest on Yuuri’s head as the omega slowly sinks down, enveloping Victor’s length. It’s warm and wet, and Yuuri’s plump pink lips stretch beautifully as he lowers himself, eyes watching Victor’s every reaction. When Victor’s cock hits the back of his throat Yuuri’s eyes fall shut and he moans around the length, as if in bliss, and Victor has to grip tightly at his hair to not lose it right there. Yuuri sucks all the way up to the tip, before sinking down again slowly, repeating this pattern until Victor thinks he might scream so the entire campus will hear. 

Anyone could walk in at any minute. The door to the office corridor is only locked by a card lock and a keypad, and anyone from the faculty has access to it. Anyone could come in and see the most lovely omega in the world giving Victor the blowjob of his life, and they would both get fired, not to mention that Victor might go feral if it’s an alpha. Still, the excitement is so strong, to know that Yuuri wants him so much he doesn’t care about the risk, and even if his pending heat might be a part of it, it’s not out of sheer desperation Yuuri is doing this. He wants Victor just as badly as Victor craves Yuuri, and that’s an intoxicating feeling. 

Yuuri starts bobbing his head faster, mouth slick as is moves up and down Victor’s length, making pleasure tightening in his groin and heat fill his veins. The room is soaked with the scent of their joint arousal, Victor’s gasps and moans echoing off the walls. He wants to grab onto Yuuri’s hair and fuck into his mouth, wants to lose contol comeplely before he empties down his throat, but Yuuri seems to have other ideas. With a pop he pulls off, and his lips are dark red from the strain, pupils blown with lust. 

“Delicious,” he says as he licks the head of Victor's cock one last time, making Victor’s hips twitch. Fuck he’s so hard and desperate he’s going insane. 

“Yuuri, please,” he begs as Yuuri rises, still standing between Victor's spread thighs. He looks up at his boyfriend who’s smiling one of those sweet smiles, and it always gives Victor whiplash, how Yuuri can both be such a sweet thing and a devilous minx at the same time. The first time they had sex Victor thought he was going to combust from how incredibly sexy Yuuri was, and that still hasn’t changed. 

“Please what, Vitusha?” Yuuri asks, leaning forward to rest his arms on either side of Victor’s legs, not getting back into his lap. He leans so close, and Victor grabs his neck to pull him even closer to slot their lips together in a needy kiss. Yuuri answers in kind, opening his mouth beautifully so Victor can lick into it. 

“Please can I fill you up? I need you to feel good, please Yuuri,” Victor begs when they break apart, breathless and dizzy with lust. Yuuri moans low and then pulls back. Victor lets him go, and gets the wonderful view of Yuuri hiking his tunic up on one hip to grab his underwear, and slowly pull them down, until they fall from his delicious thighs to the floor. Victor sighs, and Yuuri places his knees on the couch again, boxing Victor’s thighs in. He smells divine, and Victor immediately tucks his nose into his neck, breathing the scent of happy aroused omega in pre heat in. Its mouthwatering, and Victor mouths at the collar, trying to soak up as much of it as possible. 

“As you wish,” Yuuri says, and Victor hurries to grab the base of his cock so he can steady it. Yuuri straightens, making Victor pull his nose from his neck, and then he looks Victor straight in the eye as he sinks down on the entire length in one slow movement, the endearment only Yuuri uses falling from his lips. Yuuri’s tight wet hole clenches around him, and Victor bucks up into it, helpless against the flow of pleasure that’s thrumming in his vein. Yuuri gasps, and pushes down hard on Victor’s cock in turn, pressing him hard into the couch. Yuuri’s soaking wet, and slick is soaking down Victor’s dark slacks and underwear but he doesn't care. All he can think about is Yuuri’s sounds as he rocks on Victor’s erection, bouncing as he finds the angle that hits that sweet spot inside him. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri fuck,” Victor chants. The feeling of Yuuri taking him so well overwhelming and too good. Yuuri moans above him, biting that perfect lip of his.

“Touch me,” Yuuri gasps, and Victor scrambles to do so, pushing the tunic out of the way so he can wrap his hand around Yuuri’s neglected cock. He moves it in time with Yuuri’s bouncing, and Yuuri’s hands tighten around his neck, thumbs pushing into his scent glands. 

“Ah, Vit- Ah-” Yuuri moans and Victor is overcome with the sense of possessiveness as he watches Yuuri ruin them both in the most delicious way. He’s all but unable to do anything, wrecked by the lovely omega in his lap. 

“Mine,” Victor growls, his free hand coming to grab at Yuuri’s neck to pull him close and crash their lips together. Yuuri moans into the kiss, soft sighs of “yes yours” falling from his lips as his pace increases. It’s frantic now, the way Yuuri’s bouncing in his lap and fucks into his fist and Victor can’t hold back anymore, the pleasure is too good. With a shout he comes, filling Yuuri to the brim. Yuuri shouts too, clenching around Victor’s still coming cock as he too falls over the edge, chest heaving and cheeks flushed. Victor doesn’t knot him, they’ve decided to save that for Yuuri’s heat, and it’s one of the hardest things Victor has ever done to hold it back, with how completely wrecked he feels. 

They cling to each other as their breaths slowly come down, heart rates slowing simultaneously. All Victor wants is to fall down into the couch and drag Yuuri with him so they can cuddle and fall asleep, but he knows that’s a terrible idea. Yuuri feels boneless in his embrace, and Victor wonders if maybe he should just carry him out of there. 

“Yuuri,” Victor calls. “Darling, have you fallen asleep on me?”

“Mmh,” Yuuri sighs, very different from the sighs falling from his lips just a few moments ago. This one is sleepy, and it fills Victor with warmth and love. “That was amazing.” 

“You’re amazing,” Victor says as he kisses Yuuri’s temple, trying to summon all the strength he has so he won’t fall asleep too. The alpha instinct works great for that, since now that his lust filled mind has stopped racing it’s starting to feel unsafe here. “We need to leave my love.” 

“Mh,” Yuuri agrees. “Carry me?” 

Victor would love to, but there is a slight problem with that. “I can’t carry you out on my cock darling.” 

Yuuri rises a little and when he locks eyes with Victor there’s a soft smirk on his face. “That sounds good though.”

Victor groans as he feels his cock twitch in interest, but there is no way he’s going to get it up again anytime soon. Yuuri giggles but slowly pulls himself off to stand. Victor tucks himself into his pants, glad that they’re dark and that the slick stain isn’t too visible. He helps Yuuri back into his underwear and then sets to air out the break room. Yuuri finds a pair of dance pants in his office and pulls them on. After that, Victor has no trouble in carrying both Yuuri and his computer bag through the empty halls of the C building to the elevator, both of them giggling happily as they go down to the parking garage. When the door opens both of them freeze at the sight of Yuuri’s doctorate colleague who has his office right next to Yuuri’s, Seung Gil. He gives them a puzzled look, clearly confused to why Victor would be carrying Yuuri.

“Seung Gil! Hi!” Yuuri says, a little too fast and high pitched. “I twisted my ankle and Victor is helping me.”

“Huh,” Seung Gil says as they trade places, Victor and Yuuri stepping out and Seung Gil stepping ni. “Feel better then, I’m just going up to grab some things.” 

“O-okay,” Yuuri says with a shaky smile, and Victor has to bite his lip hard to not start laughing. “See you next week then.”

Seung Gil waves before the doors fall shut and as soon as they do they both let out a big sigh and then fall into laughter. 

“Oh my god!” Yuuri says in between giggles, clutching harder at Victor’s shoulders. “Oh my god, what if he’d come earlier!”

Victor laughs so hard as he walks them to his car, almost making it hard to keep carrying Yuuri with how he’s shaking from it. “My little minx,” he says as they reach the vehicle, opening the door to carefully place Yuuri in the passenger seat, leaning in to give him a soft kiss. 

“It’s just because you’re so sexy!” Yuuri protests. “I can’t help myself.”

“Well, the feeling is mutual,” Victor laughs, pressing another kiss to Yuuri’s lips before closing the car door. A memory of a jewelry store comes to mind, and Victor smiles at the thought of the ring that’s waiting in a drawer in his bedroom. These next few days are going to be amazing, and afterwards Victor is going to show how serious he is about Yuuri. He can only hope the omega will say yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who knows what I work with: Linisen did you base the location of this on your office breakroom?  
Me: *whistling and walks away* 
> 
> Next prompt: 'You only live once' which became a Sleeping beauty Canon compliant sort of thing. Posed as soon as my lovely beta has time. <3. Please subscribe to the series if you want to be notified of when it turns up. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
